User blog:ATK1734/The case of: Hathonier
Name: Hathonier Race: Half-Elf Class: Paladin, Oath of Vengenace STR: 16(3) DEX: 15(2) CON: 14(2) INT: 14(2) WIS: 14(2) CHA: 16(3) “Let me tell you the tale, of Hathonier, a Paladin in service to the Storm Lord. The son of a human father and elven mother, the young half-elf was soon orphaned when his parents vanished. He was since raised in an orphanage on the outskirts of Vasselhiem. Although being half human afforded him the ability to pass amongst others, his being half Elf, kept him distant from the others…making friendships difficult. When Hathonier turned ten, he discovered a strange black mark on his arm, that of a castle turret. The mark granted him strange new powers, but the cruel older children at the orphanage tormented him for his abilities and blemishing mark. During one of their fights, Hathonier’s power grew too great to control and in a great explosion of power, he awoke that evening to find the orphanage destroyed and all inside dead. Running to town for help, he encountered a traveling warrior, a Human named Arkaam. The warrior revealed that he too bore a similar mark (revealing the mark of a cross-bearing crown). He offered to train the boy to use his new powers; Hathonier, with nowhere else to go, agreed. Arkaam brought the young Half-Elf to his home and introduced him to three others like them: a Tiefling Female named Bellum (bearing the mark of a crown), a Dragonborn Male named Cadmus (bearing the mark of a horse), and a Human boy named Hasagiri (bearing the mark of a miter and whom he became fast friends with). For the next ten years, Hathonier trained and the five became a group known as: The Pieces of the Board (in which, he became known as: The Black Rook). But the constant fighting and plotting wore on Hathonier’s patience and he abandoned the group. Another eight years passed, Hathonier was living peacefully with his young son, Hayanth. But one day, Hathonier returned to find his home aflame and his son’s excoriated corpse chained to the burning wreckage. Before his destroyed lifestyle, was the mark of the Black King. Tortured and Grief-stricken, Hathonier found himself in a Temple of the Storm Lord (a God that Arkaam was enemies with) and found himself aligned interests with the deity in their mutual desire for Arkaam’s destruction. Hathonier swore an Oath of Vengeance against his mentor and allied himself with the Storm Lord. And so begins his relentless hunt...” As my group has so affectionately deemed him: our resident “Edge Lord”. Hathonier is probably the most serious character I’ve ever played, he managed to do something without me even realizing it: he made me the leader of our group. However, being the Edge Lord doesn’t afford a lot of comedic moments in our down time, as he wasn’t really willing to participate with the groups shenanigans. However, he taught me the devastating combination of: Divine Smite and a Dragonslayer Longsword against draconic enemies (his max damage output being 311 during the climactic battle with our first major villain: Umbrygal the Essence of Death). Unfortunately, Hathonier did not survive the battle (I had to make three saving throws (strength, dexterity, and constitution) and I missed the con save by 1). He is the first character I’ve ever played to die on me and I miss him very much. But nothing is forever, and I will take his memory forward with me. Category:Blog posts